


Imperfect

by wonseokie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie
Summary: Bottle Message #S158 of the 1001 Tales Fic Fest!"Things might not be perfect—but every single day, together, is a step in the right direction, and Junmyeon wouldn’t have it any other way."





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> a few words of thanks, for  
> \- [ m ](http://twitter.com/stanyeol_) for bringing me into this ship  
> \- [ e ](http://twitter.com/slytherbyun) for your encouragement  
> \- the entire traitorline  
> \- the mods of this fic for your love and patience uwu
> 
> To the prompter: I hope this fits the vision you had for the prompt. I had fun, writing this!  
> And, to the readers: thank you for choosing to read this fic!!!!!
> 
> ALSO: I have no idea how the educational system works in China. Suspension of disbelief is also requested over the fact that the characters are a little social media active lol

_I’m here._

**Rly? Good. Im @ d entrance. How was d flight?**

_Good, boring. The kid beside me was annoying_

**kkkkk u find any1 hu doesn’t let u nap annoying**

_She thought it was a good idea to stick cotton candy on my shirt. Who even allows cotton candy on an airplane?!_

**relax kkkkkk pay attn to wer u r goin kkkkk u might trip**

_I missed you too, asshole. See you in a bit_.

 

Junmyeon sighs as he locks his phone, slipping it into his coat’s pocket to pay attention to where he was going. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the truth of the matter is that he’s a big enough of a klutz to trip on his own feet and fall on his face.

To be fair to the—adorable—toddler who had had the misfortune of sitting beside him, his bad mood had begun even _before_ he got to the airport. His car had broken down, and something went wrong with the shipping company he had paid to get his things to his university, and he found out _on_ the day he was supposed to fly out.

 _Thank god for Yixing,_ he thinks, as he grabs his carry-on bag and follows the line from the arrival terminal to the airport itself. He shivers in his jacket as he gets blasted by artificially cooled air, hunkering down into the scarf he had wrapped around his neck. He could see the toddler he sat with in the plane sleeping against her father, and he pouts in envy. He would like to take a nap, too.

But airports are so _big_ and the terminals are always annoyingly so far away from the luggage counters and _how much farther do I have to walk?!_

He almost groans out loud before he realizes he’s in public, and holds it in. Instead, he sighs, and stares up ahead—and stares, and _stares_. Suddenly, he isn’t that sleepy anymore. With a smile flirting with the edges of his lips, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of the giant advertisement right by the escalators.

 

_[Image attached]_

_Look who decided to greet me uwu Now I REALLY feel like I’m in China hahahahahhaha_

**JUNMYEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Y WOULD U TAKE A PICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

 

Junmyeon laughs and ignores the message, instead locking his phone again to stare at the advertisement. There’s a sudden surge of emotions in his chest, from the frustration this from morning to exhaustion to—to pure, unaltered pride.

He smiles. Yixing has always dreamed _big_ , and so he deserves big things. Including a 36-square-feet advertisement, his winning smile and trademark dimple greeting every single person entering the airport from gate three. He couldn’t _wait_ to see his boyfriend again. And tease him about the ad again, maybe, but he’ll butter Yixing up with kisses first. It always works.

 

-

[IMAGE]

liked by **BAEKthisbread** and **436 others** • **37** comments

 **juncotton** Touchdown: ICN! To new memories and places and new and great adventures!

 **llzjksraps** !!!! take care and enjoy~

     **juncotton** thanks!

-

[IMAGE]

liked by **BAEKthisbread** and **874,909** others • **18.8k** comments

 **zyxyz_** | let my heart be your home. | Fight this week!

 **LAYSUPREME** ARE YOU AT AN AIRPORT ARE YOU LEAVING CHINA TAKE CARE KING

      743 replies…

 **LAYmeDawn** your smile is a balm~ thank you for the encouragement Lay~ be happy~

~

 

 

All in all, he finds the decision to uproot and transfer to an entirely different country—refreshing. Things had been hectic, _too hectic_ , back home. There was pressure everywhere. There always had been, but it seemed to multiply when he graduated university. He had wanted to take a break, to travel a bit and give himself some time to rest, but nobody seemed to find his plan… acceptable.

So here he was: further education, in an entirely different country, and—the best on the list—closer to his boyfriend than he had been in the past two years.

It wasn’t Yixing’s fault. Junmyeon knew and understood that Yixing’s dreams meant he couldn’t possibly stagnate. His dreams meant he couldn’t possibly take root in a place that wasn’t home—he had to go where he had to, in order to succeed. And he _did_. He succeeded.

When they’d met, Yixing was a budding trainee, dancing his free time off to make sure he improved. He performed in little theaters, sang in seedy bars as gigs, and danced on the streets with underground performers to make sure he could get as much experience as he could. They’d met when Junmyeon decided that his regular routine of home-and-school just wasn’t cutting it anymore.

It had been a whirlwind, their romance: Junmyeon saw a storm, disguising itself as an artist on the stage; Yixing saw a stone he couldn’t leave unturned in a river of people and art and music. Junmyeon had let Yixing take him adrift, and it had been the best decision he has ever made.

Things weren’t perfect, as anything in the world rarely ever was. They had misunderstandings and disagreements and bouts of petty arguments; not to mention that, in the three years they’ve been together, they spent the last two in two different countries. Long distance had been the most difficult thing they’ve ever done, but for each other, for themselves, for _them_ , they’d done it.

When Junmyeon once more found himself in churning waters, the choice was obvious.

He’d gone to Yixing.

For the most part, things were easy. Junmyeon had learned the language as a child and so found it much easier to adapt to communicating with his new fellows. The university is well-acclaimed, has a great faculty, and is much more conducive to education than most universities Junmyeon knew. His scholarship ensured he didn’t have to work to pay for his school fees, and although they weren’t fully on board with his decisions, his parents couldn’t possibly allow him to live in another country without supporting him and making sure he didn’t die of starvation. He didn’t have to worry about accommodations, either; Yixing had insisted they live together because, in his words, “the apartment is five stops away from campus—close enough that you won’t have to worry about being late, and far enough that you won’t have to worry about seeing your classmates all the time.”

One thing that made things difficult for them was Yixing’s sheer popularity. When Yixing made it big in China, he made it _big_. He became the face of all major brands, from cars to electronics to real estate. He is not only a renowned singer, he’s also a regular performer, and a national artist. There was no question that Zhang Yixing, who used to be a 21-year-old nobody in Korea, was now Lay—China’s biggest star.

Yixing being a big thing in China wasn’t a problem. It had always been his dream, to be able to share himself with people in what ways he could. In Korea, when he wasn’t singing or dancing or performing, he was volunteering: at shelters, at halfway houses, at hospitals, churches, temples, orphanages—you name it, and he has probably helped at least _once_. Yixing loved people, and though Junmyeon used to worry that the world would hurt him—he had come to realize that the world’s attempts to hurt him, to bring him to his knees, are just fuel to his drive to be even _better_.

And now, here he is: sharing himself in the way he had wanted the most, through his art.

What _was_ a problem, though, was that every single person in the country knew Lay. People in the streets greeted him, he was in interviews every single day, almost every advertisement in almost all major media sources had his face or his name or signature stamped on it. And it made things difficult: especially on the days they were together.

He had been apologetic, the first time they had to cancel a date because of paparazzi and fans who had somehow found out they were planning on going to a certain café and had almost mobbed them. They had attempted several times, each time arriving separately, but every single one was thwarted by fans, the media, or the public.

Junmyeon understood. He was fine with them simply spending the evening together in the apartment, in warmth and in each other’s company. Sure beats having to be careful because people might be pointing cameras at Yixing—Lay—at any moment.

When Lay had first become popular, with the help of a Korean agency, the company had asked him to break up with Junmyeon. They said it made him less marketable, less favorable to the general public. Yixing told them he would much rather turn down the contract that break up with him.

They let him stay, under the condition that they must keep their relationship secret. Yixing had almost turned the offer down, except Junmyeon was able to convince him to accept.

_“It’s a good opportunity, Yixing,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s cheeks._

_“I don’t want to keep you a secret!” Yixing said, his hands still curled into fists against his lap. “You don’t deserve that. There will be better offers, Myeon. I know it.”_

_“Yixing,” Junmyeon said, as firmly as he could, “listen to me. This is an opportunity you cannot miss, and you know it. I don’t mind keeping us under wraps. We know we’re together; our families know we’re together, and that’s the most important thing. I don’t care that we have to wait before we could tell the entire world that you’re mine, and I’m yours. I don’t care if we never get to. What I do care about, though, is the fact that you’re giving up a great chance for no reason. Do it. I’ll still always be here. You know that, and you’re more important than seven billion other people.”_

The past three years haven’t been easy. Keeping their relationship a secret wasn’t exactly a hardship, seeing as Junmyeon’s social circle wasn’t that big, and Yixing was just too busy to be making friends close enough to warrant revealing their relationship. What was difficult, though, was finding more and more creative ways of doing so without outright denying that Yixing was in a long-term, loving, and committed relationship. It was the one thing he fought for—that the company could not claim him to be single.

But Junmyeon’s new life in China made things a little more bearable. Here, the could see each other, touch each other, reassure themselves that their nights together weren’t the result of a fever dream.

His academic career wasn’t much of a hardship, either. Junmyeon liked to keep busy, and it applied especially in his studies. He found the load light, enjoying the field of his studies. He has also made a resolution to at _least_ make an effort to befriend his peers. Thankfully, he wasn’t the only Korean student in his program, which made it much easier.

 

The first one he met was Kim Minseok. He’s a year older than Junmyeon, and he was taking their shared subject as part of his PhD program. They sat together, both of them the only Korean students in the room, and immediately hit it off. They had gone to get coffee together, and the rest is history. They sat together every Wednesday during their shared class, and they spent Thursday evenings in Minseok’s residence’s library to study and hang out.

Minseok was funny, patient, taciturn, and yet he soaked up Junmyeon’s affection like a sponge on water. Junmyeon wasn’t sure they’d get along better if he didn’t, and so he was glad that despite Minseok seemingly being distant, he was open to Junmyeon’s penchant for tactility.

_“You remind me of my cat,” Minseok teased him, adjusting against the seat of their booth to compensate for Junmyeon’s weight against his chest. “She’s just as cuddly as you are.”_

_Junmyeon pouted. “I can’t believe you compared me to a cat.”_

_Minseok simply laughed, reaching up to pat Junmyeon on the head. They’ve both ignored their classmates for long enough, though, and besides—it was to rude to speak in a language that not everyone around the table could understand._

_Junmyeon turned to their classmates, raising his beer glass in a cheer. In Mandarin, he said, “Minseok here just compared me to his cat from back home. Can you believe him?”_

_At least, he_ hoped _he sounded that coherent. He was a little tipsy, and he wasn’t one to believe that being drunk helped you learn a language faster. Still, he must have been at least a little understandable, because everyone laughed along._

 

Minseok had been the one to introduce him to Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun. They were both undergraduate exchange students in the class Minseok was assisting for. They were young, energetic, and optimistic for their future.

They were also very, _very_ big fans of Lay.

Junmyeon didn’t think he’d be this updated in his boyfriend’s professional schedules, outside of the updates he received from the man himself, but it was fun to watch them freak out over every little thing that Yixing did. Every post on social media, every public sighting, every event attendance—everything Lay did, Baekhyun and Jongdae absolutely _died_ for.

 

**Korea United**

**bigBaekenergy:** can you all //believe// we were born at the same time as Zhang Yixing

 **bigBaekenergy:** can you all //believe// that such a beautiful man exists

 **Minniemouse:** oh god here we go

 **Daerycreme:** how can you not!!!!!!!!!!!!!! appreciate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zhang Yixing?!

 **Daerycreme:** S  A  C  R  I  L  E  G  E

 **JunCotton:** haha you’re all cute

 **JunCotton:** let the kids have fun, Minnie

**_bigBaekenergy_ ** _sent an image_

**_bigBaekenergy_ ** _sent an image_

**_bigBaekenergy_ ** _sent an image_

**bigBaekenergy:** oh my god.

 

Junmyeon almost drops his phone. There’s shock, embarrassment, and—and a whole lot of _lust_. He can’t— _Baekhyun_ had just sent some of Yixing’s pictures to their group chat. That in itself isn’t anything new; Baekhyun and Jongdae frequently sent Yixing’s photos to the chat, but…

Usually, Junmyeon had seen the photos before they were ever published; Yixing made sure to show Junmyeon his advertisements before they were released for public consumption, and yet—

Junmyeon has never seen these pictures before. Yixing is topless. That isn’t anything new; Yixing’s publicists and managers knew how to show off his assets, and his broad shoulders, firm chest, and sculpted abs were some of his _best_. No, what gets Junmyeon about these pictures is the fact that Yixing looks like he’s been caught in the shower—hair pushed back, water dropping from his temple to his neck and down his neck, down down _down_ —

He can’t help it. He doesn’t even try to stop himself from saving the pictures to his gallery. He bites his lips. He looks up from his phone screen, to where Yixing is busy making their breakfast in the kitchen. He really is the luckiest man alive, isn’t he?

 

It's his reward, he thinks, for finishing one of his essays early. It wasn’t even due until next week, but he had been awfully bored while waiting for Yixing to come home with promised dinner.

 

**Korea United**

**JunCotton:** …well, what a fine man indeed

 **Minniemouse:** not you too

 **bigBaekenergy:** JUST ADMIT HE’S FINE AF

 **bigBaekenergy:** JUST U WAIT, MINNIE

 **bigBaekenergy:** WE’LL MAKE AN XBACK OF U YET

 **Minnimouse:** what in the WORLD is an xback. i don’t wanna be some kinky underwear

Junmyeon bursts out laughing, taking a screenshot of the conversation and immediately sending the image to Yixing.

_[Image Attached]_

_bABE_

_BABE_

_B A B E I’M—_

_MINSEOK JUST CALLED YOUR FANBASE KINKY UNDERWEAR_

_I CAN’T BREATHE_

**…do not disrespect mY CH I L D re N!!!!!**

**im downstairs i hv chicken but u dont deserve**

_MINSEOK CALLED THEM THAT_

_I DIDN’T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**u didnt defnd them :((((((**

_So you’ll let me starve :(((((((_

_[Image Attached]_

**the pout™**

**is v v v effective. i have honey lemon.**

_I LOVE YOU!_

 

He’s still laughing when Yixing finally enters the apartment, pouting with his take-out treasures. He doesn’t stop pouting until Junmyeon peppers his face with kisses, giggles escaping his lips and dancing across Yixing’s skin.

Later that night, sated and pressed skin to skin under the covers of silk and moonlight, Junmyeon rests his head against Yixing’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. His favorite sound, made by his favorite heart; the strongest, kindest, most beautiful heart. His fingers dance across Yixing’s skin; an invisible painting making its way across a blank canvas, its only mark left in their memories.

He smiles. He had stopped laughing sometime during dinner, but the amusement—the _happiness_ —has yet to leave his system. “You called them your children,” he whispers into the soft darkness, encasing them, keeping them safe in her arms.

Yixing’s hand pauses where it had been travelling down the expanse of Junmyeon’s back; from his neck, to his shoulder; down his spine, to the dip of his waist. He only stops for a moment before the soothing, ticklish gesture starts again—neck, shoulder, spine, waist. After a short, breathless silence, he says, “they feel like they’re my children.”

Junmyeon hums. “How so?”

“They depend on me, somehow,” Yixing answers, slow, steady. His voice is golden where it travels from his sternum to Junmyeon’s ear; his entire presence a warmth that Junmyeon is reluctant to ever think of giving up. He wonders how he lived without this, for two years. “I work hard to give them what they need from me.” He pauses, and then snorts. “Well, saying they _need_ me is a little egocentric, isn’t it? But… but I just want to make them happy. I love making my fans happy, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s absent smile stretches into something prouder, broader, more obvious. He turns his head to press a kiss against Yixing’s chest, hoping his favorite heart—the kindest, the biggest, the warmest, most perfect heart—feels all the love pouring out of him right at this moment. “I’m sure you do, love.”

“But you know what makes me happiest?”

Junmyeon hums again, more tired this time. He is spent, and sleepy, and he has a class at nine in the morning. But still, he listens; he will always, _always_ listen.

“Making _you_ happy.”

Junmyeon is surprised he doesn’t burst with giddiness, from the love that swells in his chest.

 

 

Junmyeon had known that he couldn’t possibly keep his relationship secret from his friends forever, and he had been preparing himself—and Yixing—for the reveal. He had it all planned out in his head: he’d introduce the idea to his—fanboys of a—group of friends, and then invite them over for dinner. And then introduce them to Yixing.

What _actually_ happened is that he falls sick, and because Minseok is such a conscientious student and a very concerned friend, he had taken all of Junmyeon missed material and commuted from his university residence to Junmyeon’s apartment. The apartment he shared with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who happens to be famous.

“How did you even find my address,” Junmyeon grouses miserably. His nostrils are clogged, his throat hurts, and his stomach feels funny. He’s surprised he was even able to leave the bed without collapsing; he had had such a terrible fever this morning that Yixing almost dropped today’s schedules to stay home to take care of him. As it is, Yixing had cut his day short to be able to look after Junmyeon’s sorry, sick, germy ass.

Minseok rolls his eyes. Junmyeon isn’t actually able to see him; he’s in the kitchen, preparing tea and soup, and Junmyeon is wrapped like a burrito on the couch. If he’d been feeling any better, he would be thinking about the fact that Yixing was on his way home, and he would be thinking about how Kim Minseok is probably not equipped to deal with one of China’s top superstars sauntering into his classmate’s apartment.

As it is, he simply stews—miserably—in his blanket burrito and breathes through his nose. His ears are beginning to hurt, too. Ugh.

“We exchanged addresses for emergencies, remember,” Minseok reminds him. He enters the living room, moving slowly with a tray in his hands. “I’m surprised you live here, to be honest, but I shouldn’t really be, should I?”

Junmyeon ignores him, but he moves to give Minseok space on the couch. He gratefully accepts the steaming mug of tea, even if he couldn’t appreciate its scent; its warmth was already doing _wonders_. Minseok settles beside him after he sets the tray of soup on the coffee table, opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the door opening and a voice calling, “ _Myeonnie? I’m home._ ”

Minseok freezes. Junmyeon freezes. Time freezes. It feels like Junmyeon’s entire world freezes, because he had _not_ been in the right state of mind and so he had _not_ been thinking about Yixing coming home earlier than usual and he had _not_ been thinking about warning Minseok that he was dating one of China’s biggest stars—or that he was dating anyone, at all.

“Myeonnie?”

Of course time hasn’t really frozen, that’s a figure of speech that Junmyeon had made up because how could he explain the sudden chill he feels down his spine? Unfortunately, because he was still wrapped in a burrito blanket, he couldn’t even blame his fever. His eyes flick to Yixing where he emerges from the foyer, worry and fear painted on his handsome, tired, but handsome, face.

“Myeonnie?” Minseok repeats. He’s staring at Junmyeon, but his eyes flick once to Yixing, before his head snaps towards him so fast that Junmyeon flinches in sympathy for his neck. “ _Zhang Yixing?!”_

“Junmyeon?” Yixing asks. He’s confused, looking from Junmyeon’s miserable burrito to Minseok beside him, before he nods, pointing at himself to say, “Zhang Yixing.” And then he points at Minseok, a question on his face but not leaving his throat.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon tells Minseok, simple, petulant. And then he looks at Yixing, gesturing at his friend beside him. “Minseok. He called your babies _kinky underwear_.”

A moment of silence. And then, Minseok screams.

 

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM

_I showed him a screen cap actually_

i hate you

how could you do this to me

to ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_is that really what you want to talk about_

no

i want to talk about the fact that

a you’re dating

b you’re dating ZHANG YIXING

c baek and dae are going to murder you

_lol i know_

_thanks for taking care of me_

NO THANKS FOR TELLING ZHANG YIXING I THOUGHT HIS FANBASE WAS UNDERWEAR!!!!!

 

-

[IMAGE]

liked by **BAEKthisbread** , **DAElydose** , and **139** others • **9** comments

 **kim_m07** he’s sick and petulant buT HE’S A TRAITOR DO NOT TRUST THE PUPPY EYES

 **BAEKthisbread** get well soon, **@juncotton**!!!! idk what you did to Minnie but good job

     **kim_m07** you wouldn’t be saying this when you find out

     **BAEKthisbread** ksksksksksks stop being such a sore loser, Minnie

 **DAElydose** omg u ugly when u’re sick **@juncotton**

-

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun blink at him, and then they burst out laughing. Honestly, it was the reaction Junmyeon had been expecting anyway, so it doesn’t sting too badly. He still pouts, though, because, “what, is it really that unbelievable that I could snag someone like Zhang Yixing?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, breath still stuttering from laughter. “ _No_ ,” he says, taking a deep breath before letting out another—rather unattractive—guffaw. It takes him another few minutes before he is able to collect himself enough to speak. “No, it’s not that,” he says, breathless from laughing. “It’s just—Zhang Yixing is a _god_. What would he be doing with mere mortals like us?”

Junmyeon blinks. Over the years—both while in Korea and in China—he has heard Yixing described by multiple people in multiple ways. He’s been called talented, perfectionist, hard-working; he’s been said to be driven, persistent, disciplined… his fans called him king, father, in some occasions, _daddy_ —but this is the first time he has encountered anyone describing Yixing as a _god_.

Is that really how Baekhyun sees Yixing? A god seems so far away, so far-fetched; an idea, simply a source of hope or light when reality offers you nothing else. Realization dawns on him that he probably doesn’t understand, probably never _will_ understand, because Yixing has always been part of his reality.

He has never needed a god, before. What need would a god serve, when you have everything you can ever desire right beside you? And so, for the first time, Junmyeon sees a different reality—a reality where Yixing isn’t part of someone’s daily life. Where Yixing is a voice on the radio, or a face through a screen; where Yixing is a smile and an interview and _too far away_.

Although rude, he brings out his cellphone, anyway, to send Yixing a quick text.

 

_I thank the universe every day that it gave me the fortune of meeting and loving you._

 

He doesn’t immediately get a reply, but he isn’t expecting one. He knows Yixing’s fully busy today; he has interviews and a show and rehearsals to attend. All that matters to Junmyeon is that he lets Yixing know.

And, well, his friends, too, of course.

“Do you guys want to have dinner at ours tonight?”

 

There are many ways Junmyeon expected Yixing to react to the news of him inviting his friends over for dinner to meet him, but _panicking_ was not one of them. Yixing had always been calm; he and Junmyeon were both methodical and systematic and they made sure to plan as much as they could without overthinking their circumstances.

So imagine Junmyeon’s surprise when Yixing calls him in a panic, telling him _I’m outside I don’t think I’m ready to meet your friends oh god, Myeon, what if they don’t like me?_

He couldn’t help it—he bursts out laughing. “It’s fine, babe,” he says. “And, if anything, we can always kick them out and have dinner with just us tonight.”

Yixing continues whining, not dropping the call even as he rides the elevator to their floor. He doesn’t hang up even when he gets to their door, instead asking for Junmyeon to open the door for him. “I’m really, really scared,” he says. “These are the things I do for love.”

Junmyeon laughs and ends the call just as he opens the door, giving Yixing a kiss on the cheek before leading him into the living room. Baekhyun and Jongdae have been hounding him for his so-called boyfriend for an entire half hour now, and really, Junmyeon is more than excited to shut them up by bringing his boyfriend into the room.

When he enters the living room, Baekhyun is rolling on the floor, Jongdae and Minseok are busy hitting each other with throw pillows from the couch, and the TV remains ignored. “Hey guys,” he calls, and immediately, the chaos stops.

There is silence for all of two seconds before Baekhyun, immediately followed by Jongdae, screams.

Junmyeon laughs.

-

[IMAGE]

liked by **p__cy** , **DAElydose** , and **337** others • 27 comments

 **BAEKthisbread** can u believe i didn’t believe **@juncotton** hkhksjksjdhfksj pls forgive me

 **p__cy** great to see u having fun, baekkie!!!!! can’t wait to see u when u’re home!!!!!!!!!

 **juncotton** NEVER underestimate me again :)

     **DAElydose** OF COURSE NOT

-

 

Well, things might not be perfect—but every single day, together, is a step in the right direction, and Junmyeon wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you,” he calls out to Yixing, who looks up, startled but fond anyway.

“I love you too,” he says. “What brought this on?”

Junmyeon shrugs, smiling. “I just had to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really how this fic was supposed to go, but things happen and I had to finish it this way or it would never be finished, at all. Once again, thank you to this fest’s wonderful mods!!!


End file.
